Heroes can rest
by PrincessOfGoats
Summary: Two burning pyres. Smoke reaching heavens. How Supernatural could end.


**This is how I see the end of Supernatural.**

* * *

On the floor. Soaked by the rain. Bloody, wounded and dying, but unbeaten in their heart.

Time had stopped once again to tell the end of the Winchesters's story, about how Sam and Dean had saved the humanity, about how this young hunters had become heroes by their actions and sacrifices for the world and for each other.

God had watched all of this in his own theater. He had cried, laughed with them, even spilled out his Coca when Dean's eyes had turned into a deep black. And damn it he still couldn't get over it.

So now, when the credits showed up, he stood up and applauded with all his might, then disappeared in a soft light, leaving popcorns on his now-dirty seat.

* * *

Smiling, he crouched down next to Sam in the scarlet puddle stained by Heaven's tears.

« Sam » He whispered, his hand gently carding the hunter's hair, « Sam it's over, it's all over now. »

Sam's eyes opened slowly. He blinked groggily, taking sight of the beautiful stranger hovering over him. « Who… Who are you sir ? »

God laughed « I am the one all of you seem to call GOD » Sam gasped. « But it doesn't matter right now. The only important thing is what you and Dean have done. And I'm here because I just would like to thank both of you. »

At the mention of his brother's name, Sam panicked « Dean ! Where is he ? » He tried to stand up, pushing desperatly on his bloody hands. « I gotta… I gotta see if he's alright. I can't see him, where is he ? »

« Don't worry Sam » soothed God. « NO ! » shouted Sam, growing hysterical, « No you can't understand,, Dean ! »

« Sam, what's wrong ? »

Bloody hands fisted into his jacket, pulling him forward, and God was forced to look into those cold eyes steeled by determination. « In case of… » Sam trailed off, unable to say it. « If he… Then promise me he won't go back to Hell » he choked, « Please promise me, I'll do everything you want, but don't send him back to Hell, I'm begging you. Please. » he sobbed.

God smiled sadly « Don't worry Sam, he's gonna be alright » he soothed, and Sam cried harder « Both of you are gonna be alright, I promise. Now close your eyes Sam. »

Sam was about to protest when suddenly a piercing light enfolded his body, a warm blanket made of familiar and comforting smells, like Jessica's perfum she used to wear before going to bed, a warm blanket made of laughters, like Dean's, a sound he missed so much. A blanket made of all the small things which have brought a shy ray of sunchine into his short life, made of blood, fear and violence.

So Sam couldn't help but followed them into the darkness.

* * *

He woke up in the passenger seat of the Impala. He was on a dusty, lonely road, and the day was about to end. It was twilight. Confused, he glanced at his left to met his brother's green eyes. Dean scratched his head and frowned « Dude, what the hell are we doing here ? We were in this field and then.. »

« We died » stated simply Sam, « That's just it Dean, we died ».

Dean pushed himself up and observed the yellow clouds. He looked at Sam « Sam, where the fuck are we ? »

« It's Heaven, it's our Heaven, I guess » Dean looked like a lost child, and his reaction brought Sam close to tears « Then, no more Hell ? » Sam shook his head. Dean exhaled loudly, eyes shining, and let few seconds of silence pass in order to recompose himself.

« Then is it MY Heaven ? ! » joked Dean « Dude that's so not what I was asking for. Where are the busty girls ? You know Sammy, you have never been my type. »

« And you think speading my eternity with a jerk makes me happy ? » replied Sam, unable to hide his smile.

« You're such a bitch »

« Shut up and start the car. »

The Impala roared in joy and speed up, embracing the feel of the road under her wheels, and drove through the desert, raising sand sheaves. It was going to be a warm night, they were going to stop to watch the stars and drink a fresh bear, and then maybe Sam would finally give the amulet back to Dean, the amulet he had kept for so long since the day his brother had thrown it away. He didn't know if he was ready, but it was okay, he had all the eternity to do it.

AC/DC on the radio, Dean humming softly at his side, Sam smiled and looked at the sky.

He was at home.

* * *

Standing alone in front of the two burning pyres, Castiel watched the smoke reach the sun and reflected on the two bravest men he had ever met.

* * *

 **Guys I'm young and I'm French so don't kill me for the grammar :)**


End file.
